Jared
Jared, not to be confused with the UP SD70M, is a bad character in Rails of Highland Valley. He has a girlfriend named Lacus. Bio Jared is a bad NS locomotive. He hates working for NS and would rather work for CP or CSX. However, one thing he hates more than NS is UP. He loves pulling trains where he can make UP power trail behind him. Because of this, many engines hate him, especially Eddy, as he had to trail behind Jared in November 2012. Daisy also hates Jared, as she had to trail behind him back when she was in Conrail paint. Jared also tries with failure to impersonate Jared (UP), but he always fails just like Lilie, CSX Ben, and Dark Dream. He even plagiarizes places on Roblox. He also seems to get excited when there are LEGO sets inside boxcars, trailers, or containers on his trains, especially ones that are LEGO Ninjago and Alien Conquest. He even hates Walmart and hopes that the cargo in his trains won't get sent to Walmart. In Highland Valley Hobos, he and Spencer laughed at Nicholas for being tricked by his friends. The next day, they were assigned to take a freight train to Sandusky, OH, but Nicholas tricked them into taking some empty boxcars with them. Jared and Spencer fell for the trick and later paid the price! In Jared Screws Up Twice, he got sent to the UP as a joke after ranting on them. He later kidnapped Eddy and tried to take him to the scrapyard, but failed miserably and was later beaten up by Mike as payback. In Sixteen Strong Years, he and Rhyon were assigned to test Paul (CSX) between Cumberland and Sandpatch. He is voiced by Benthetrainkid. Basis Jared is an NS C44-9W numbered 9708. Appearances Episodes * Change of Plans (cameo) * The Haunting from Canada (cameo) * Difficult Planning (cameo) * Clean Operation (does not speak) * Highland Valley Hobos * Long Hood Forward * Track Fever Shorts * Troublesome Cars (cameo) * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Dora and Mike's Misadventure * Jared Screws Up Twice * Not-So Happy Trails Specials * Run to Revenge (cameo) * Tale of a J Class (cameo) * The Curse of the Fog * Sixteen Strong Years Episodes (Pride of the PRR) * Relations Trivia * He is named after the T''ales on Harrison Rails'' character of the same name, as well as ROBLOX user Jaredvaldez4. * His model was based off the creator's catch of him leading Eddy and another UP SD70ACe, as well as the creator's catch of him later leading a UP SD70AH and a UP AC4400CW. * Jared is the first NS locomotive to be a true antagonist. * In an early development, he was initially going to be NS ES44AC #8045, which later became Lacus. ** He was also initially going to be named Christian. * He shares the same number with an SSW GP60 that had the same number. Gallery Category:Locomotives Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:GE Locomotives Category:Minor characters Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Widecabs Category:Tales on Harrison Rails characters Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters Category:Characters that were introduced before being named Category:ROBLOX users Category:Characters that share names with another character Category:Impostor Engines Category:Characters in relationships Category:Recurring characters Category:C44-9Ws Category:Tales on Industrial Branch characters Category:Victims of trickery